


Our Bonfire Hearts

by sutherlins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (very light), Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Make Up, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Sam/Steve/Bucky - Freeform, SamSteveBucky Week 2016, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutherlins/pseuds/sutherlins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shopping trip leads to a surprising walk down memory lane for Bucky. Sam and Steve decide to plan a surprise for him and it leads to a night of lingerie and lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bonfire Hearts

Sam could tell that Bucky wanted to say something. He had been on edge all day, making their trip to the department store even less enjoyable than it could have been. Sam knew the unfamiliar surroundings could potentially pose a challenge to himself, so he had planned ahead, found one store where they could buy everything they needed, and picked the outfits online so he could be in and out as quickly as possible. They could have ordered online, but he was forcing himself to interact with people as often as he could. After being imprisoned in the raft and the intense months that had come before that, he could feel the progress he’d made since Riley’s death and the war disappearing. He didn’t want to slip back into the really bad days, so he planned the trip with Bucky.

Marking off the list on his phone as he went, he grabbed his items and was ready to checkout less than ten minutes after entering the store.

Bucky wasn’t so quick.

Sam sat on one of the stools in the shoe section and watched as Bucky moved around the store. He would pick up a t-shirt, growl in its direction like it was going to detonate in his hand, and place it back on the hook. Occasionally he would find something he liked, hold it up in Sam’s direction, and if Sam gave a nod of approval he’d drop it in his basket. If not he’d place it back on the shelf. Fashions had changed wildly over time and Bucky sometimes felt like an old man trying to fit in with a time that didn’t belong to him. Not far from the truth if he was honest with himself.

“I’m going to look over here, I’ll be back soon.” Bucky had said, _fifteen minutes ago,_ and Sam was starting to get worried. Picking up his own stuff he stalked in the direction Bucky had headed off in. He spotted the back of his head, the bun which seemed like a uniform of Bucky’s now, hanging loose in the hair tie. He was standing in the middle of the lingerie section. Perplexed, Sam moved through the rails until he was beside him.

“Bucky?” He jumped at his name and placed the stockings in his hand back on the shelf.

“Let’s go.”

“No, Bucky, wait.” Sam realised the size he had dropped was in a size that would fit Bucky, turning to talk to him he found himself alone in the middle of a sea of silk bras. With a quick glance across the store Sam spotted him strutting towards the checkout, and with one last look at the tights, he chased after him.

 

* * *

 

The car ride back was quiet and tense for a bit.

“There’s something hot about a garter and tights,” Sam broke the icy atmosphere, careful not to look at Bucky, checking his mirrors and switching lanes. Bucky didn’t reply so he kept going. “Not something I’ve ever really thought about if I’m honest, but I can see it now.” He really was being honest, it wasn’t something he had considered until he saw the tights in Bucky’s hands. The thought of Bucky all dressed up for him and Steve had Sam wanting to pull the car over and take Bucky then and there. He didn’t want to push though, so he kept driving, kept quiet, and let his words sink in.

“During the war,” Bucky eventually said, quiet still, nervous. “There were a few days when Steve had to head to the capital of whatever country we were in, poster boy duties, you know? All I know is Peggy and I ended up having a drink alone.” Sam shot a glance across the car, his eyebrows raised in an almost comical fashion. That was enough to relax Bucky a little and make him laugh. “It wasn’t like that, we just had a drink, spoke about our two common interests; Stevie, and books.” He fell silent again, looking almost sad.

”You guys liked the same books?” Sam asked, prompting him to keep talking in an effort to stop Bucky from shutting down on him.

“Yeah, science fiction stuff mostly, that night she wanted to give me a novel she thought I’d like so we went back to her quarters, she was digging around her trunk looking for the book, and threw her pantyhose over her shoulder and it landed in my lap. When she turned ‘round I was fondling them like a creep. I tried to explain, must have sounded like a right gink.” Bucky laughed at that and Sam found himself smiling too, if only at the way Bucky’s eyes crinkled when he looked happy. “Peggy didn’t care though, she just told me to stop babbling. Stood up and asked if I wanted to try them on, found a pair that had been too big for her. She didn’t think anything of it. Peggy was cool like that.”

Sam realised Steve wasn’t the only one who had missed Peggy - he often forgot that Bucky left behind a world of friends when he fell from that train, too. Each new recollection of an old friend must have been a mournful experience for him. He had the urge to pull Bucky into a hug and not let go.

A few minutes later Bucky opened up some more. “She had a stick of DuBarry in her bag too, it was bright red and she put it on me and then cursed out my eyelashes for being longer than hers.” Bucky laughed at the memory. He stayed quiet after that and Sam left Bucky alone with his thoughts, his own swimming with a few interesting possibilities.

 

* * *

 

About a week later a package arrived. Sam and Steve were leaving the house for their morning run when they bumped into the postman. Sam signed for it and shared a smile with Steve before he ran back inside the apartment. He watched Bucky sleeping for a moment, before sliding the box under the bed and chasing after Steve who was probably lapping the block already.

Bucky woke to a silent and empty house. Turning his head to the side he saw exactly what he expected - a note on the bedside table telling him they had gone for a run. He knew they had, they did every morning, rain or shine, but he appreciated the message, the reminder, all the same. His hair had fallen from its loose braid in the middle of the night and he searched the bed without moving to look for the hair tie. Groaning with the realisation he would have to get up, he threw the covers off, watching the hair tie fall from the bottom of the bed and onto the floor. With a sigh he knelt on the floor, sticking his hand under the bed frame and patting blindly around the large rug. His fingers eventually touched the elastic and he grabbed hold. As he pulled back out, his arm hit a box under the bed and he tugged it out from its hiding place too, knowing it wasn’t there the day before.

He dropped it on the bed, staring at it as though it contained a bomb. For all he knew, it could. The three of them had been living as under the radar as possible, no longer fugitives, but still not wanting any attention. That didn’t mean they didn’t still have enemies, and Bucky worried daily that someone looking for revenge for his crimes would harm Steve and Sam.

The label read ‘Thomas B. Grant’, a name they collectively used to save them from having to use their own. He didn’t understand why an unopened package would be hidden beneath their bed with that name on it and his mind automatically gave him dozens of scenarios, none of them good. He flicked open his pocket knife, the closest one to the bed, and carefully sliced the edge of the unassuming box. He held his breath as he pulled it from the bed, revealing another box inside.

He felt sick when he saw it, knowing what it was straight away. A light pink box, with beautiful script in the center, and wrapped in a black bow. He didn’t bother to look inside, instead he left it untouched and with stinging eyes, from anger or embarrassment he wasn’t sure, he went for a shower.

The water from the shower had gone from scalding to tepid to freezing before Bucky finally climbed out. He wrapped a towel around his hips and used the other to dry his hair as much as he could. It was the longest he had taken getting out the shower. Normally he was in and out as fast as possible, the small confined space reminding him too much of the prisons he was kept in for years. Now, though, he just wanted to escape the inevitable interaction with Sam and Steve, so he went slowly, even taking the time to use the moisturiser Natasha had bought him for Christmas.

He knew he had to leave the bathroom eventually - his clothes were in the bedroom - but Sam and Steve were home now and he didn’t feel like facing them. Throwing the moisturiser back in the cabinet, he unlatched the door and moved through the hallway and into the bedroom as silently as possible. A past life as an assassin clearly has some benefits at least. He didn’t think they heard him, but if they did they were giving him time.

One problem, the beautiful box was no longer on the bed.

That was good, or bad, he wasn’t sure.

It wasn’t a problem he had to face at that moment though, so he focused on that. When he pulled Steve from the water and ran to make a life of his own he had to break everything down into small tasks in order to get through each day. Everything seemed overwhelming if he didn’t. Finding the box and feeling like he was the butt of the joke made him feel out of control again so he broke what he had to do into small tasks.

 

_‘Brush hair.’_

He found the comb in the bedside drawer and roughly combed it down. He took a breath.

 

‘ _Dry self off.’_

He quickly put the towel to work, making sure he was fully dry and took some more deep breaths.

 

_‘Put towels in the basket.’_

Swooping down and picking up the one he’d used on his head he threw them both in the white wicker basket in the corner. Almost there, he told himself. More breaths in, more breaths out.

 

_‘Get Dressed.’_

Underwear, sweats, top. He grabbed them and threw them on, ignoring that they all needed to be ironed. He should call Tony over for that he thought. Nah, their friendship wasn’t there yet. Inhale. Exhale. Next?

 

_‘Face Sam and Steve.’_

He knew it couldn’t be put off any longer. Whatever jokes they threw his way he would take, laugh with them, and they’d move on.

 

No big deal.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, kind of a big deal.

Sam and Steve sat on the sofa with goofy grins on their faces, which had him almost turn around and walk back out the door.

“You didn’t open it?” Sam asked, fingers toying with the bow as though he desperately wanted to tug the end and watch it unravel.

“No.”

The box was thrust into his hands and he stared from the box, to Sam, then to Steve, and back to the box again. When his eyes looked back at Sam and Steve a second time he saw they looked nervous too and it clicked.

This wasn’t a joke.

It was _real_.

“I’m-” He felt his face flush but Sam and Steve just looked happy, and he felt stupid for thinking this would be anything less than a genuine gift from them.

“Thanks.”

He took the box and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Pulling at the black bow, he smiled at the feel of it beneath his fingertips. He opened the box and couldn’t help but grin at the black paper inside, dragging it back with shaky hands he revealed the contents within.

The first thing he pulled out was a pair of ouvert pants. The sides were black silk and the gold lace front could be left peeking open or tied closed in the center around shining Swarovski crystal buttons. He flipped them around and realised the buttons ran right along the center to the very back. He felt hard already just thinking about wearing them. He had to put them down when the thought of Sam and Steve undoing the buttons with their teeth and meeting in the middle had him audibly whimpering.

The next layer of the crisp black tissue paper was pulled back and he saw the most luxurious suspender set, the delicate gold lace matching that of the pants. The suspender belt was attached to black thigh high stockings with clips on either side. He wanted to strip off and wear nothing but that around the house. Instead he folded the material back in the tissue paper, with gentle hands as though even touching them would cause them to fall apart. Bucky even took the time to wrap the bow back around the box and gently place it on the shelf in the wardrobe. A smile that he couldn’t fight stretched across his face and he went off to find his boyfriends, feeling giddy with excitement.

“I thought we’d get a show.” Steve said, laughing when a fully clothed Bucky returned to the living room.

“I’m not that easy. Buy me dinner first.” Bucky said, staring at them both with a new-found confidence.

“Where do you want to go?” Sam asked, already taking out his phone, eager to book the table.

Clearly Bucky wasn’t the only one excited by the thought of him dressed to the nines.

 

* * *

 

Half way through the second course at the small restaurant, Bucky stretched across the table for more salt, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach. Gold lace sparkled in the soft lights and Steve choked on his drink and smacked Sam on the arms.

“What the hell, Steve- shit, Bucky.”

Bucky smirked, and pulled his shirt down, salting his plate and stabbing into his dinner, taking far too large a bite.

“Wha-?” he asked, mouth full and on the verge of a laughing fit. "I'm only wearing the belt part."

“We aren’t getting dessert” Steve said, Sam nodded in agreement, eating faster, as though that would speed the night up. Bucky ignored them, waving over the waiter.

“Can I order some ice cream? Please?”

The waiter turned to the other two who were now shooting daggers at a very smug looking Bucky.

“I guess we’ll take three portions of that then.” Sam said, waiting for the server to walk away before leaning over and whispering to Bucky, “I’m gonna wreck you for that.”

“Can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived home shortly after. Even Bucky found he had no appetite for his dessert, and they left the restaurant in a flurry. He unlocked the door and slipped away into the bedroom, leaving Sam and Steve waiting in the living room. He didn’t know how long he took - stockings, suspenders, the complicated buttons of the lacy pants; getting dressed in over a thousand dollars’ worth of lingerie was trickier than it looked.

Once Bucky was dressed he looked in the mirror. He had the hint of a tan from spending the New York summer lying on the roof. The tan against the gold, with the shimmering crystal beading looked beautiful. _He looked beautiful._

He had worn his hair back in a bun that day and when he pulled it loose he was happy to find his hair looked a little wavy. Brushing his fingers from the roots down, he shook any knots loose. Bucky brought his fingers up to his lips, wishing he had a bit of rouge to colour them but when he caught sight of himself once again in the mirror he couldn’t stay disappointed for long.

The excitement was overwhelming, so much so that the nerves he had back at the restaurant had completely disappeared, eagerness taking its place tenfold.

He walked to the living room, slowly, the hardwood floors under the smooth material making him slide if he moved faster than a snail's pace. He worked with that, adding a wiggle to his hips as he sauntered towards a visibly shocked Sam.

“You look…I mean… Fuck, babe, you look amazing.” Sam closed the space between them, his hand trailing down Bucky’s cheek. “I promised Steve I’d wait but Bucky, you got me all worked up.” He brought his lips to Bucky’s, who leaned into the kiss with enthusiasm. Taking Sam’s top lip between his own he gently sucked, pulling back and repeating it again, Sam’s hands trailing down his bare back, fingernails digging in deeper every time the sensation in his lips moved from pleasure to pain and back again. Sam reached his hand into Bucky’s hair, pulling back to expose his neck and separating their lips, causing Bucky to groan. His neck seemed to call to Sam in a way that seemed almost vampire like. He latched on, sucking at the skin, soothing it with a lick or a kiss and then sucking some more. He pulled back, chest heaving. “We should stop, wait for Steve.”

Bucky nodded in agreement, his cheek rubbing against Sam’s.

“Dammit Steve, where is he?”

“He’ll be in soon, why don’t you wait here and I’ll go chase him down?”

Bucky whispered a small okay. He waited until he heard Sam’s footsteps retreat from the room and then closed his eyes, falling to his knees. The joint of the hardwood floor already dug through the stockings and into the tight skin of his knees.

He breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. He felt himself steadily growing hard in his pants, the silk making the sensation feel even more intense than normal. And he felt calm.

He felt a hand on his head after only a couple of minutes. The comforting weight on his head brought him back into the moment. The hand belonged to Sam - he could smell his cologne.

Sam’s fingers started moving and kept running through his hair, starting at his forehead gently pulling back to the nape of his neck and trailing back up again.

“Bucky.” Steve’s voice this time. Directly in front of him, standing. His voice sounded gentle, like he was seeing something so lovely. Even though Bucky’s eyes were still closed he could picture the facial expression, jaw slacked, mouth in the smallest of smiles, and eyebrows peaked in the middle. Sam liked to call it ‘Steve’s impression of the heart eyes emoji’.

Even though he hadn’t opened his eyes since he knelt down, his eyelids somehow felt heavier, each brush of his hair from Sam causing his lids to droop further. He wasn’t tired though, quite the opposite in fact. Bucky felt aware of every inch of his body, almost felt like he could feel every strand being moved by Sam’s tender strokes, his breathing sounding heavy to him, just from anticipation. His mind felt fuzzy, like he was waking from a peaceful sleep. If it wasn’t for Sam’s touch he’d be worried he would slip away, his brain shutting down completely.

“Sammy?” his voice sounded small, needing to hear him, not just feel him.

“I’m right here baby,” Sam said kneeling down behind him, his legs fitting between Bucky’s. His free hand slipping beneath the silk and lace to grab at his ass, kneading at the soft skin. “We’ve both got you.”

Steve’s hand reached out to cup his jaw, gently thumbing his lips. “You sure you want to keep going, Buck? We can stop.”

“No-” his voice panicked and almost a shout. “I want this, I- I need it.” He knew he sounded so desperate but he is - he just hopes they trust him, the way he trusts them. It was silent in the room and he didn’t open his eyes, his hands clenched at his sides, the metal one stopping just before it broke, and the other squeezing so tight his nails dug into the soft flesh. There’s nothing for a moment, while Sam and Steve exchanged a look.

“Okay sweetheart, you’re gonna do so good for Steve and I, right?”

“So good, I promise I will,” he almost cried out, elated by their response.

“Okay, open your mouth a little.” He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but he opened his mouth anyway. He was surprised, but managed not to move when he felt the soft drag of lipstick coating his lips. “You look so fucking hot, Bucky.”

“You planning on messing up my make up now?”

“Steve’s gonna take care of that I think, right?”

Steve didn’t answer but Bucky heard his zipper being undone and had to fight the urge to bite at his newly reddened lips in anticipation. Sam’s hand gripped at his hair, pushing him forward, and Bucky opened his mouth further, waiting.  He let Sam and Steve take over, guiding Steve’s cock into his mouth. They stopped moving him after the tip of Steve was inside and Bucky reached out with his tongue, tasting what had already leaked out from his strained dick. His tongue stretched further, tracing a line on the underside, feeling each vein and wanting more. As though he knew what Bucky was thinking Sam pushed his head forward, slowly forcing him further up the length of Steve’s dick. Bucky wanted to show how ready he was for this, and put his mouth to use.

“Fuck,” was all Steve managed to say, while Sam started stroking at Bucky’s ass again. He kissed just below his ear before biting down on the lobe.

“You look so good baby, open your eyes and see what you’re doing to Steve.” With a blink Bucky did as he was told, the light distracting him for just a moment. He looked up through his heavy lashes to see Steve, his face contorted in a way that shouldn’t be beautiful, and yet it was. Knowing he was the reason Steve looked so undone made him whimper, and that only made Steve thrust harder into his mouth.

He took his time trying to focus on Steve as Sam’s hand left his ass for a moment, staying under the lacy belt but unbuttoning the pants. He loosened just four buttons, leaving Bucky's dick still straining against the material at the front. Sam returned his hands to Bucky’s ass, and Bucky jumped this time, the well lubed finger pressing against his tight hole surprising him. He relaxed almost instantly after the initial shock passed. Steve and Sam pushed further into him from either end and Bucky groaned in his throat, the sound seemingly running through Bucky and leaving Steve’s mouth too.

They went like this for a long time, Sam working more and more of his fingers into Bucky while Steve slowly fucked his throat. Anyone else would have lost it, but the serum gave Steve more than just an extra foot of height and a nice pair of tits. It gave him the stamina of Sting.

Steve’s hand left his hair first, before he pulled out of Bucky, a trail of spit staying between his dick and Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky didn’t have time to complain about the loss of contact before Sam surprised him, his fingers slipped out his ass, quickly being replaced with a plug that had him stretched out and practically panting.

He looked between them as Steve pulled his trousers off completely and tossed his shirt over his head. Sam was already topless and had a noticeable bulge in his pants. Steve grabbed at the buttons, making quick work of pulling Sam’s trousers and boxers off at the same time.

Sam was hard already. Bucky followed Steve’s hand down Sam’s back and watched as Steve pulled gently at a plug buried deep in Sam’s ass, pulling it out just a little, before pushing it back in hard. Bucky gasped at the sight and felt his dick grow harder still, his stomach coiling almost painfully so in an attempt to fight the sensations between his legs.

Sam and Bucky seemed to be moaning in unison while Steve left a trail of kisses across Sam’s neck and chest, occasionally stopping to bite or lick, but never stopping the slow rocking of the plug in and out of Sam’s body.

“I need- I-” Bucky slurred, unable to form words. Steve paid no attention, continuing his attack on Sam’s throat. Sam managed to look across, realising the issue Bucky couldn’t articulate. His hands were still locked by his side, his self-imposed bondage mental now too.

“Touch yourself for me, don’t come though. Not yet.” Sam managed to say, despite Steve’s attempts to make him lose all control.

Wrapping his right hand around his dick, Bucky squeezed lightly, knowing stroking his dick would have him making a mess of the floor. His hand tightened at the base, fighting off the orgasm, the sensations bordering on painful now.

His view wasn’t helping him in any way.

Steve had stopped kissing Sam, and Sam had bent himself over the sofa, cursing Steve’s name as he pressed the plug in hard one last time before pulling it out completely and quickly replacing it with his dick.

He was buried deep in one thrust, the both of them calling out at the same time. Even Steve with all his stamina couldn’t last long inside Sam. After only a few hard thrusts, he came hard, collapsing onto Sam’s back and filling him. Steve called out Sam’s name, then Bucky’s, followed by a litany of expletives leaving his mouth.

Steve was a mess. They had wrecked him, and it was beautiful.

Steve pulled out, whimpering as the sensation on his sensitive dick shot through him. Sam was grasping his own cock now the same way Bucky was, with an almost feverish prayer that he could hold off, just a little longer.

Steve fell onto the sofa, and Sam collapsed backwards, putting all his weight against Steve who was now wiping Sam’s brow and kissing his neck, his arm, anywhere he could make contact. Sam laid back happily accepting the kisses, his legs splayed wide, thick cock bouncing between his legs, staring down at Bucky. “Bucky, come here.”

Bucky stood with shaking legs and almost collapsed in two when the plug inside him started to rub in the most deliriously pleasurable way. He managed to climb onto Sam’s lap, their dicks making the briefest, but most intense contact yet.

Sam reached around, pulling the plug out quickly, knowing they both needed release. Bucky raised his hips, centering himself and then falling down onto Sam. He almost cried when Sam was finally nestled inside him. They were still for a moment, breaths heavy, hands, legs and arms shaking. The intensity was so overwhelming that tears finally peaked, slipping from the corner of Bucky’s eyes.

“You’re both so beautiful.” Steve said, with the reverence of a prayer, wrapping one arm under Sam’s back and stroking his side while the other reached out, his fingers linking with Bucky.

With the contact to ground him, Bucky started rolling his hips, and Sam moved with him, perfectly in time with each other as the rocking stayed calm. Sam came first, Bucky physically feeling himself being filled up. Sam’s hand on his hip gripped tighter and he saw Steve’s hand still stroking Sam’s waist, helping him ride through it.

“Bucky, you look amazing, but your lipstick's a little smudged.” Sam managed to laugh out, wrapping his hand around Bucky’s dick and pumping once, then twice, and on the third one, Bucky came hard, covering himself, Sam and Steve.

He fell forward, Sam’s arms wrapping around him, Steve leaning across kissing Sam’s shoulder first, then Bucky’s.

Steve tried to move first, but Sam and Bucky both groaned and held their position. Steve was able to twist them anyway and pulled the three of them onto the sofa to lie down.

“We should shower,” Sam said, his chest still heaving. “Not right now though."

Bucky sighed, happy. “Yeah, not right now, I’m too fucked to move.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sloppy gross kisses to [hermionesmydawg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg/) for beta-ing this for me, and making a mess of a fic into this. You should go read her stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading, [you can find me on tumblr too. :) ](http://sutherlins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ( _[Inspired by this post,](http://stevebarneswilson.tumblr.com/post/148570949225/mm-but-imagine-sam-putting-lipstick-on-buckys) and if you are interested [you can find what Bucky wore here.](http://sutherlins.tumblr.com/private/149433910365/tumblr_ocd4ioy2OQ1u8y9tj)_ )


End file.
